


Learn More - Jade and Tori

by TheBlueOneTried



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueOneTried/pseuds/TheBlueOneTried
Summary: How is that possible that after all this time Jade feels like she never learned the most important things about this girl?





	Learn More - Jade and Tori

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious

It was really impressing.

Jade never took Tori for a gamer. Either she was very lucky, or she was naturally gifted, or Jade seriously misjudged her. Tori won with everyone.

"Well, that was.. not bad," Jade said, getting up from the floor where they played.

How was this possible, that during all those years she knew the brown-eyed girl she never figured out she was such a good player?

She wanted to know Tori better, but always postponed it. She always thought that she had a lot of time, until now. They just finished school, and after tonight's graduation party, they may never meet again. They never were friends for real, were they? Tori has other people to hang out with, after all. Nice, normal people, who didn't treat her like an enemy.

How is that possible that after all this time Jade feels like she never learned the most important things about this girl? And now she probably never will.

"I have many talents you don't know about," Tori laughed. "But perhaps you would like to get revenge for tonight's game? This Saturday, at my house?"

"Yeah, that would be alright," How could she decline such an offer? Maybe she may learn more, after all.


End file.
